Turn Me On
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Mid-série. Lorsque Brian tombe amoureux d'une moto et que celle-ci devient son nouveau 'joujou', il se presse d'en faire profiter Justin comme il se doit…
Sommaire : Mid-série. Lorsque Brian tombe amoureux d'une moto et que celle-ci devient son nouveau 'joujou', il se presse d'en faire profiter Justin comme il se doit…

Pairing : Brian/Justin (Britin).

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi.

XXXXX

 _ **Turn… Me… On.**_

XXXX

Justin jeta un coup d'œil furtif à sa montre, confirmant bien qu'il avait 1h de retard.

-Merde !

Il fit glisser la lourde porte métallique puis s'arrêta, stupéfait, avant de la refermer dans un 'clic !' assourdissant.

Au beau milieu du salon de Brian, celui là même où traînait tout ce mobilier Italien si distingué, se trouvait une moto.

Les meubles avaient été poussés aux quatre coins de la pièce, laissant le champ libre à Brian pour bricoler l'engin… Si l'on en croyait sa tenue et sa position.

Justin se racla la gorge, pas très sûr de l'accueil qu'il allait recevoir.

-Ah Sunshine !

Il laissa un soupir s'échapper et répondit au sourire détendu de Brian par l'un des siens, légendaires.

Il désigna alors la moto d'un signe de tête.

-Je vois que tu t'ais fait plaisir….

Brian eut un rictus satisfait.

-Je t'avais bien dit qu'elle me faisait de l'œil !

-Je ne pensais pas que t'étais sérieux ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans autre chose qu'une voiture… T'as besoin d'assez de place pour pouvoir baiser….

Le trentenaire mit la main sur le cœur, faussement blessé.

-Ca me choque que tu me vois comme un homme ne pensant qu'à la baise Justin !

Ils partagèrent tous deux un sourire malicieux, se remémorant sans doute quelques unes de leurs meilleures expériences.

-Et puis, si tu veux tout savoir, on peut très bien baiser sur une bécane….

Justin arqua un sourcil, dubitatif.

-Viens par ici Mon Ange… Je vais te montrer…

Il n'en fallut pas plus au jeune homme pour accourir.

-Monte dessus…. Mais avant enlève ta veste….

Le blondinet examina son amant, il était seulement vêtu d'un jeans délavé et d'un t-shirt, il pouvait bien rendre la pareille.

Se débarrassant de sa veste et de son pull, il fini par enfourcher l'engin.

Ne ressentant rien de spécial, il préféra interroger Brian sur ce qu'il faisait dessus.

-Rien que du bricolage Mon Ange, je te rassure…

Il fit alors démarrer la machine, faisant rugir le moteur quelques secondes.

Justin pût enfin reconnaître un certain charme à la chose, mais pas assez pour être entièrement convaincu et soumis.

Brian cessa toutes manœuvres et lui somma de descendre.

Ce qu'il fit, bien entendu.

Le publicitaire toisa un moment son compagnon, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

-Déshabille-toi.

-Quoi ?!

-Déshabille. Toi.

Justin se recula, incertain.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça va changer les…

-Oh crois-moi Sunshine, ça va _**tout**_ changer !

Lui faisant implicitement confiance là-dessus, le jeune homme se délesta de ses vêtements superflus. Il se senti tout d'un coup gêné et un peu idiot d'être le seul nu dans la pièce à côté de cette moto.

-Grimpe dessus !

-Brian….

Brian s'approcha de lui, prêt à le convaincre en bonne et due forme, à l'aide d'un baiser passionné.

-Fais-moi confiance Sunshine, tu ne le regretteras pas….

-On parie ?!

-Allez en selle !

Une légère tape sur les fesses convainc Justin de faire ce qui était attendu de lui.

Il prit alors une seconde pour apprécier la différence.

Le cuir tiède sous sa peau nue lui donna des frissons et il se sentit durcir immédiatement, sous l'œil avide de Brian.

-Ah ! Voilà qui est mieux Sunshine !

Inconsciemment il gesticula sur place, apprivoisant la 'bête' entre ses jambes.

Brian se mit en face de lui, les mains sur le guidon et tourna pour enclencher le moteur, doucement.

Justin gémit soudainement, appréciant les vibrations sous ses cuisses.

La puissance de l'engin combiné à la présence de Brian, leur envie à tous les deux, était un mélange explosif.

-Bouge… Lentement….

Justin capta le regard de Brian et ne le lâcha plus, l'hypnotisant alors par des mouvements de va et vient.

Il sentit sa peau, moite, glisser facilement sur le cuir, percevant l'intérêt presque pervers de son compagnon à le regarder faire l'amour à la machine.

C'était obscène comme spectacle et c'était ça qui rendait la scène encore plus bandante.

Brian stoppa net le moteur et se retrouva devant lui en un rien de temps. Il le tourna, lui écarta les cuisses et le poussa au bord de l'assise, pour qu'il puisse avoir l'accès facile.

La respiration de Justin se bloqua sous le coup de l'excitation.

Il allait se faire baiser sur une putain de moto….

Brian avait tout d'un génie parfois….

Le baiser qu'ils partagèrent ensuite était sexuel, charnel, dévorant, les consumant entièrement.

Brian, dans un sursaut de lucidité, voulu le préparer convenablement, pour finalement se faire réprimer et s'entendre dire d'aller plus vite et _ **maintenant**_ …

Il s'introduisit en un seul coup de reins, précis et brutal, les rendant muets tous les deux.

Le rythme n'avait alors plus rien de synchronisé et seul comptait les soupirs, râles et grognements qu'ils émettaient.

Toujours plus vite. Toujours plus profondément.

Encore plus bestial. Encore plus extrême.

Peu importait les dégâts causés par leurs ébats du moment que la jouissance était atteinte.

Et s'ils arrivaient à l'atteindre ensemble c'était un plus.

Justin avait mal mais c'était tellement bon qu'il refusait de penser à s'arrêter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Brian commençait à avoir des crampes mais rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait d'atteindre son but….

Baiser Justin jusqu'au bout.

Il voulu effleurer le sexe du jeune homme pour plus d'effets mais n'eût pas besoin d'en faire plus… Justin venait de décharger, couvrant ses doigts de foutre tout chaud.

Les images tourbillonnèrent alors….

Son sperme glissant le long du cuir… Blanc sur Noir…

La sueur couvrant le corps du jeune homme, le sourire radieux et la respiration saccadée.

Son foutre à lui se déversant à l'intérieur de son amant…

Ce fût trop… Il en perdit presque la tête à vouloir…. Vouloir…

Il s'avachit presque sur le blondinet, le faisant rire.

-C'était…

Il lui glissa un baiser dans le cou.

-Ouais, ça tu peux le dire…

Justin tourna légèrement la tête vers lui.

-C'est pour ça que tu l'as acheté ?!

-Ne sois pas _**si**_ présomptueux Sunshine…. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'elle m'avait fait du gringue !

-Ca a eût son petit effet à ce que je vois…

Nouveau sourire partagé.

-T'es bien placé pour le savoir !

Justin voulu bouger mais compris bien vite que leurs 'petites' activités avaient eût des conséquences….

-Beurk ! J'suis tout collant ! J'vais prendre une douche…

Il se leva rapidement.

-Tout collant… C'est bien comme ça que j'te préfère !

Justin sourit de plus belle et se pencha, lui offrant un tendre baiser.

-Je savais bien que sous cet extérieur bourru se cachait un parfait romantique….

Il lui vola un dernier baiser avant de finir par dire.

-Va prendre une douche ! Je crois que la baise t'a retourné le cerveau !

Retournement de cerveau ou non, Brian devait reconnaître que cette baise avait été spectaculaire…

Finalement il ne regrettait pas sa petite folie.

XXXXX


End file.
